


Sensory Deprivation

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Shadow asked to tie Sonic up, blindfold him, and block his hearing. Sonic agrees.





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
"May I request a Sonadow ficlet, of one introducing the other to something like bondage, dom/sub, or other kink?"
> 
> **You must be 18 years old or older to read this fic.**

Sonic had never had so much adrenaline running through his bloodstream in his life. He couldn’t see anything behind the cloth around his head, and he couldn’t even use his ears to get an idea of what was happening around him. And even if he could, there wasn’t much he could do it about it—his hands were bound, secured in place above his head and onto his headboard.

He nearly flinched when a firm hand slid onto his torso, a shiver running up his spine, flexing his arms against the velcro straps that were tight around his wrists. His ears twitched and he strained to listen past his own heartbeat, but all he found was silence.

Shadow had asked him to do this. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about ‘sensory deprivation’, but he was too stubborn to back down from any new adventure, including those in the bedroom. 

“Stop teasing me,” he huffed, ears pushing forward even more. Shadow’s hand slid up to his chest, and then to his muzzle. The dark hedgehog pressed his thumb to the corner of Sonic’s lips. Sonic swallowed, reminding himself that this was his boyfriend—the person he trusted with his life, literally—and that he’d be taken care of no matter what.

When Shadow moved his hand away from his mouth, Sonic released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He waited, impatiently expecting a cue to what Shadow would do next. There was shifting of weight on the bed for a minute, Sonic’s pounding heart growing louder in his own ears. Before he could make another comment, a hand grabbed one of his ankles. He gasped as his leg was pulled higher, and he nearly jumped out of his own skin when two lube-wet fingers were pressed to his entrance. He clenched out of instinct, squirming, only stilling when Shadow’s fingers rubbed in a slow circle.

“_Chaos._ Oh, I—” Sonic tried to speak, but the rest came out jumbled—at least he figured, he couldn’t even hear himself talk due to the earplugs in his ears. 

The younger hero moaned when that tight ring of muscle was breached. He tried to bare his hips down, needy and unashamed, but couldn’t stretch down on the bed any lower. All he could do was tug at his restraints. He would’ve squirmed again if Shadow didn’t have such a tight grip on his ankle, keeping him in the position he wanted. 

“Please. _Please_, Shadow. Oh, pleaseplease_please_,” he whined as those fingers were pushed all the way into him. He let out a tiny growl when they curled and brushed that spot inside him that made him see stars behind his eyelids. 

Shadow’s weight shifted again, and his ankle was released a moment later, now resting over the agent’s shoulder. It took Sonic an extra few seconds to catch up with what was happening—after all, the only thing he was actually aware of was the two fingers pumping in and out of him. Shadow slid his arm on top of his hips just as his mouth came down on the pouch between Sonic’s legs. He yelped in surprise, his hips bucking on their own accord, but Shadow easily kept them pinned.

“Sh—Shadow,” he panted, as his slit was licked with a hot and heavy tongue. He tried rolling his hips but wasn’t allowed to. All he could manage was to try to pull his boyfriend closer by bending his knee, pressing his heel against Shadow’s back quills.

“I can’t— I won’t—” he tried to get out, only moaning when Shadow was finally given the opportunity to wrap his lips around the tip of his dick. He gave a pleased whimper, tugging at his bonds, flicking his ears again. It was driving him crazy that he couldn’t hear and couldn’t touch and couldn’t watch the black hedgehog as he was being pleasured—and it was only hitting him now how much harder it was making his dick. 

“Stop!” Sonic wheezed, as soon as Shadow applied suction. The dark hero pulled off, and then pulled his fingers out a little too quickly—enough that Sonic gave a whine. Just as Shadow was about to pull the blindfold off him, Sonic turned his head away from the touch, trying to catch his breath.

“N—No,” he said, wanting to stay as he was, face flushed, leaking against his own belly now. “I just— I’m not gonna last very long,” he puffed. “This is just—it’s hotter than I thought it’d be,” he said breathlessly, giving a tired grin that he trusted Shadow would see. 

Shadow eyed him, frowning in slight confusion for a moment before he got the message.

Weight once again shifted. Sonic blinked behind the silk over his eyes when his leg was brought back down to the bed, but then warmth spread across his muzzle when he felt Shadow position himself on his knees between his legs. He was kissed, so he sighed through his nose, letting the other hero lick into his mouth, meeting him halfway.

Shadow was _obviously_ as aroused as he was.

When they broke the kiss, Shadow rearranged their position, and Sonic figured it out when the tip of Shadow's cock pressed against his hole. He mewled at the pressure of being entered, his heartrate picking up once again.

“Feels good,” he groaned, his breath hitching when Shadow bottomed out. Shadow leaned down to kiss his jaw, letting Sonic adjust. For the first time that night, Sonic could truly sense his boyfriend’s excitement—Shadow’s breath was coming short against his face.

They turned their heads to kiss as Shadow dragged his hips back, just to push them back down. He started a steady rhythm, a hand planted in the mattress, the other snaking its way down between them, to wrap loosely around Sonic’s length. Sonic gave a half-sob-half-moan and shuddered.

“I love you,” he panted, breaking the kiss to say so. They panted against each other’s mouths, Shadow’s steady rhythm picking up. Sonic tensed after a few minutes, gritting his teeth and growling quietly as he came undone between them. Shadow finished soon after, pumping inside of Sonic.

Even after they had both climaxed, Shadow ground slowly into him, pressing kisses to his shoulder, then up to his muzzle again. Sonic’s breaths kept catching in the back of his throat with each thrust, and it wasn’t before long that he was shaking with overstimulation. 

“H—Hey, enough,” he mumbled, groggy and sensitive, lazily tugging at his bindings again.

He felt Shadow hum into his fur just as he slipped out of him. He got up, and Sonic was only alone for a split second as a towel was retrieved. He went lax as the mess was wiped from off his stomach and between his legs. When the blindfold was pulled from his face, he sleepily opened his eyes, smiling crookedly.

Shadow smiled back down at him, his face flushed, looking less tired than Sonic but just as relaxed. He removed the earplugs from his ears, and finally took the bonds off his wrists, setting all the items aside on their nightstand. He turned his attention back to the blue blur, watching him quietly.

“I love you, too,” he finally said, straddling one of his legs, just so he could use a hand to pet Sonic’s arms, wrists, and then chest. Sonic’s muscles loosened even more, and he reached up to wrap his arms around the back of Shadow’s neck.

“That was fun,” Sonic said quietly, tipping his head up, nonverbally asking for a kiss.

Shadow obliged, leaning down to press their lips together, more affectionate now. When they pulled away, he slid off to Sonic’s side, pulling the covers up around them once Sonic cuddled into his side and he moved an arm around him. The younger of the two didn’t close his eyes, admiring Shadow now that his sight had been returned. Shadow kept his head turned so he could look back at him, stroking his side lovingly.

“Shads,” Sonic said.

“Hm?”

“Next time, I get to tie you up,” he said with a tiny smirk.

Shadow blinked once, blushing brightly, before a corner of his lips turned up into a tiny grin of unspoken agreement.


End file.
